Pedas
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, fluff. Tenten berjengit, wajahnya memerah menahan rasa pedas yang membakar lidahnya. And she needed a mercy ―untunglah Naruto ada di sampingnya. \NaruTen/ rnr? :DD


**a/n: **I'll try to make something new. Kali ini Chill bikin NaruTen, and hope you like it. Don't you know that I loveeee crack pair so much? X3 *gak nanya* ―daaan … seperti yang kalian ketahui, Chill selalu membuat drabble gaje dengan taburan fluff gagal =w=a jadi, just don't read my fic if you doesn't like it or feel bored with it :3

* * *

><p>ayolah, semua orang punya persepsi sendiri XP *dikeroyok*<p>

.

.

.

**Pedas**

**My first NaruTen fanfiction  
>Warning: <strong>_**Canon, Drabble, Failed Fluff, Typo(s), Alur kilat, CRACK PAIR, etc.  
><strong>_**Summary: **_Drabble, fluff. Tenten berjengit, wajahnya memerah menahan rasa pedas yang membakar lidahnya. And she needed a mercy ―untunglah Naruto ada di sampingnya. \NaruTen/ rnr? :DD_

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I don't own him(?).**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Warung Ichiraku, memang sudah menjadi langganan Naruto ―untuk mengganjal perutnya, setiap kali rasa lapar yang menganggunya meraung-raung meminta jatah makan. Letaknya memang strategis, selain dekat dengan apartemen putera tunggal <em>Yondaime <em>Hokage tersebut. Cita rasa khas dari ramen pak Teuchi itulah yang menarik hati dan menggoyang lidah pada pelanggan. Setiap harinya terhitung belasan orang yang terlihat tengah duduk manis di bangkunya sambil menikmati semangkuk ramen hangat.

Untuk mendapatkan semangkuk ramen bercita rasa lezat itupun tak perlu merogoh kocek. Harganya relatif murah meriah. ―dan mungkin inilah faktor kedua yang menjadi magnet penarik pelanggan untuk berkunjung ke warung ramen sederhana tersebut.

Hari ini, Tenten baru saja menyelesaikan misinya dari Amegakure. Peluh masih bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Gadis bercepol dua itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya gerah, seraya menghela napas panjang. Ia melangkah mencari kedai makanan yang mungkin bisa mengganjal perutnya untuk sementara waktu ini.

"Huhh … sama sekali tak ada kedai makanan!" keluhnya lesu. Ia masih memegangi perutnya yang masih berbunyi tak karuan. "Lagian, Neji dan Lee sama sekali tidak adil! Masa' mereka sampai tidak ingat padaku dan sama sekali tidak menyisakan bekal untukku? Cih."

Gadis bermata _hazel _itu masih menggerutu tak jelas, dan terus berjalan entah kemana.

―sampai akhirnya, tubuh mungilnya tak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang yang lebih besar darinya.

"_Ittai―_" Tenten mengaduh. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

―_well, damn. That's face …_

Pemuda pirang yang tak sengaja ditubruk Tenten itu hanya mengerlingkan mata _turquoise_-nya heran. Manik biru bening tersebut beradu dengan sang _hazel _menawan. Sedetik kemudian, sang lelaki bersurai pirang mengulum sebuah cengiran lebar yang membuat Tenten mendecak kesal. _'Ck. Bukannya minta maaf karena menubruk seorang wanita, si bodoh Naruto itu malah menyeringai tak jelas!' _kutuk Tenten dalam benaknya. Seribu sumpah serapah ia berikan untuk Naruto seorang.

"Hehe …" Naruto terkekeh. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Tenten yang sudah _jawsdrop. _"Halo, Tenten!" sapanya riang. Tenten mendecih, dan kembali mengutuknya.

Gadis bercepol dua tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kembali, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan sosok pirang konyol di hadapannya itu. Namun dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, Naruto malah mencegatnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Tenten erat.

"Khhh … apa yang kau mau diriku, sih?" bentak Tenten kesal. "Aku lapar dan aku sedang mencari kedai makanan, tahu! Aku tak mau mati kelaparan di sini, idiot!" lanjutnya lagi, sembari menepis kasar tangan Naruto.

"Iihh … galak sekali sih! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke Ichiraku, tahu!" kali ini, Naruto membela argumennya. Ia masih mengelus-elus tangan berkulit kecokelatannya yang sedikit memerah akibat tamparan kasar tadi.

Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya agak terbelalak, ia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. "Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah? Tidak, Naruto! Ichiraku itu mahal. Aku tidak mau menghamburkan uang hasil tabunganku hanya untuk membeli semangkuk ramen. Huh!" tolaknya kasar seraya membuang muka. Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya dan membatin,

'_Tsundere sekali sih dia ….'_

―tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak mempunyai banyak akal. Pemuda berkumis kucing itu tersenyum sumrigah.

"Biar aku yang bayar!" putusnya mengakhiri argumen tersebut.

"Eeeh―"

―seraya kembali menarik tangan Tenten dan berniat mentraktirnya ramen Ichiraku.

.

.

.

Ramen.

Di hadapan Tenten kini tersodor semangkuk ramen yang masih panas. Kepulan asap tipis menyembul dari mangkuk berisi mie tersebut. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menggerakkan tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya memegang sepasang sumpit. Ia malah memerhatikan Naruto di sampingnya ―yang kini tengah asyik melahap ramen pesanannya.

'_Aku merasa tidak enak …' _batin Tenten agak canggung. Segaris rona merah terpeta di pipi ranumnya, mengingat di tempat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto. Ya. Hanya berdua ―minus pak Teuchi dan Ayame yang tengah sibuk mengolah ramen di dapur mereka.

Naruto yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan, langsung menoleh ke arah Tenten yang tengah mematung di sampingnya.

"Tenten, ayo makan! Jangan malu-malu seperti itu di depan laki-laki keren sepertiku," ujarnya sombong. Pemuda itu terkekeh, dan membuat Tenten kembali berdecak sebal.

'_Narsis!' _batinnya kesal.

Dengan terpaksa, Tenten mengangkat kedua sumpitnya dan menjepit mie ramen tersebut. Ia meniupnya sebentar, hanya untuk sekedar menghantarkan suhu panas ke udara sekitarnya.

'_Hap!'_

―dan ia melahapnya.

.

.

.

"…"

.

.

.

"―ARRRGHH! PEDAAAS~!"

Refleks, Tenten menyemburkan mie ramen yang sudah dilahapnya tadi ke wajah Naruto. "―HEI! JANGAN MENYEMBURKAN ―UGGHH! TENTEN, KAU JOROK!" respon Naruto spontan. Ia sedikit _sweatdrop _melihat Tenten menggeliat tak jelas layaknya cacing kepanasan.

"―UGHH! BRENGSEK KAU NARUTO! KENAPA KAU MEMESANKAN RAMEN PEDAS INI UNTUKKU, HAH?" bentak Tenten lagi, kali ini ia menarik kerah baju Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekar pemuda pirang tersebut. "TAU BEGINI DARI TADI AKU PESAN SENDIRI, _BAKA_! ―AAARRRGH! INI LEBIH PEDAS DARIPADA KARE YANG WAKTU ITU DIBUATKAN NENEK ―uuhhhk! Hueeek! ―DALAM MISI KITA DULU! ―HOEEEK!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia pasrah menerima cacian dan semburan kuah Tenten yang sedari tadi menghujani wajahnya. _'Tau begini daritadi aku tidak bakal mengajaknya ke sini,' _batin pemuda itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

Tenten berjengit, wajahnya memerah menahan rasa pedas yang membakar lidahnya. Di sini tak ada air ―bodohnya tadi ia tak pesan air. _And she needed a mercy. NOW._

"Uuhhkk … pedas … hoeeek!"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya ke meja makan, lalu menjeduk-jedukkannya beberapa kali. Naruto hanya bisa diam, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sampai sebegitunya kah dia kepedasan?

―ayolah, ini memalukan.

Dan di saat seperti ini, sekelebat ide gila kembali muncul di pikirannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai licik dan _pervert. _Ia mendekati Tenten, mencolek bahunya yang bergetar menahan isak ―dan rasa pedas yang membuat dada sesak.

"APA LA― emmbbhh!"

―_Oh. Darn._ Naruto. Menciumnya. Dan bocah itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"_Nee, _sudah tidak pedas lagi, 'kan?"

'_PESSHHH'_

Wajah Tenten memanas seketika, seiring dengan keluarnya aura _tsundere _dari balik tubuhnya. Naruto meraung meminta pertolongan, namun sayang nasibnya, karena kali ini ia sudah benar-benar terpojok.

"―NARUTOOO~! KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU―"

"_TATSUKETEEE~!"_

.

_And poor Naruto_. Tapi beruntung bagi Tenten, karena rasa pedas yang membakar lidahnya tadi hilang seketika setelah mendapat 'hadiah manis' dari Naruto. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Oh, sungguh ironis.

Yaah … semoga kau berbahagia saja, Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>~owari~<strong>

Oke, Chill nggak mau komentar soal fic ini =A=v  
>Chill bikinnya terburu-buru, jadi harap dimaafkan kalo sangat sangat abal dan tidak jelas =))v *kabur*<p>

Akhir kata, Chill minta kesudian kalian member feedback =))v

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>1601/2012**


End file.
